


00.02 - stay outside

by bratainamerica



Series: household rules [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Actually beta'd for once, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chase is trying his best, Chase's nannys are literally the only people who care about him, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Robert Chase, Hurt No Comfort, I hate rowan chase, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Robert Chase, Robert Chase Whump, Rowan Chase's A+ Parenting, chase gets locked in his father's study, he's like six in this, this is angsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratainamerica/pseuds/bratainamerica
Summary: Stay outside.It was the safest bet for everybody.**THIS IS THE SECOND WORK IN AN ONGOING SERIES**
Series: household rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	00.02 - stay outside

**Author's Note:**

> hey my lovelies! how are you today? i hope you're doing well! i love you all very much. this is a really angsty series so please, please, please don't read it if it triggers you in any way, shape or form. this fic is soley based off that one episode in season eight where chase and house team up to try and find out adams' parental trauma and chase brings up his mom. i needed to write a fic about it, and there's probably going to be another one of it in my other house series. i'm sorry i died for awhile, school restarted and i'm in high school so i've been focussing on that. have a wonderful week, i love you! thank you for reading!!
> 
> xoxo, ollie
> 
> TW: alchohol abuse, child abuse, locking a child away, neglect.

Robert loved his Mummy, or at least he admired her. There was a time when he remembered the way she used to hold him. The way she would kiss his forehead and tuck him into bed. She used to read to him. 

He looked a lot like her, Nanny Joan told him. She had the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But, now, Mummy’s eyes were normally closed. She was on the couch, another bottle on the floor next to her.

Daddy was never home, when he was, he was dealing with Mummy. Mummy was unreliable. She would say she would pick him up from school, and not show up until two hours after school ended. 

She smelt like Daddy’s office. He used to guess that meant that they spent time together. But, then he found a bottle that smelt the way Mummy smelt and he deduced that maybe they didn’t. 

When Robert turned five, he told her he didn’t need the Nanny’s over constantly. She listened and reduced their hours. He wished she didn’t.

That’s when the days in the study started. Robert would come home after school, his hand within Mummy’s and she would bring him into Daddy’s study. She would sit him on the floor with his school books and lock the door. 

He would be let out when Daddy came home. Daddy always looked disappointed. Robert would ask, “Why can’t I hang out with Mummy?” 

“Your mother needs her alone time, and you don’t behave. If you don't behave, Robert, you’re going to get punished.” Robert didn’t know what about his existence pertained to not behaving. He supposed that was okay, his parents made the rules anyway. 

Robert adapted. He learned. He knew that maybe, just maybe, if he could stay out of Mummy’s way by himself. He wouldn’t be forced into the study. That’s when the second rule came to play. 

_Stay outside_.

It was the safest bet for everybody. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated! i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> xoxo, ollie


End file.
